A forgotten heart
by Sugardust
Summary: A year after the lighting of the murcury lighthouse alex and mia have a fight atop of the murcury light house {one shot}


A Forgotten Heart  
  
Jupiter adepts rule  
  
A storm was coming, Mia could sense it from the inside of the Mercury Lighthouse she could almost hear the cry of the wind bounce of the exterior of the great legendary lighthouse. She was just about to the top all she needed was to use ply on one more statue and go up the raging waterfall the led to the top.  
  
She made it up the final staircase and into the chamber where the guardian was. She used ply on the statue and hopped on to water fall as the rainbow formed above it giving the water fall power to carry things up the top of the Mercury Lighthouse. She was on the landing now looking at the view, Mia shivered as she saw great snowflakes tumbling down on the small village she lived in. She gathered up the psynergy stone that rested on the landing. The power drove into her as she felt the bitterness of the wind gushing through the openings.  
  
She looked grimily to the beacon, there she saw the person who she loved the most and hated the most standing with a thoughtful grin on his face.  
  
"Ah, Mia you showed up after all I was getting worried that you had forgotten the meeting I planned three weeks ago" the long blue haired mercury adept said as he saw her outline in the fog and furry of the storm.  
  
"I wouldn't of showed up if there nothing I needed to tell you Alex" Mia growled through gritted teeth.  
  
Tears of anger and sadness formed in Mia's eyes when she stepped out of fog and saw Alex's handsome face and cold blue eyes gazing at her.  
  
"Why Alex... Why have you done this to me... why" angrily sobbed Mia.  
  
"What ever do you mean Mia, I have done nothing to hurt you even last year atop of this very beacon when you first saw me in over a year, I was going to tell you sooner but you became to busy for me to tell you how much I wanted you to come with me" Alex replied.  
  
"That day you betrayed the mercury clan and myself. And I had no intentions to come with you and travel to the four lighthouses. I also had no intention on going with you Alex, after all the day before you left you made yourself clear that I wasn't the best for you. After work I did just to please you, you ignored it. Don't you remember Alex or are to blinded by power. I am surprised that you even survived the fight against the wise one and the tumbling rocks of Mount Alph." Mia cried with anger.  
  
"Mia... Will you not listen to me of are you to blinded to see that I was not ignoring you when you tried to please me. And I know that you are still upset of what I did to the mercury clan and I know that you are even more upset of what I did to you but listen carefully of what I will say next" Alex said with anger and gilt.  
  
"Why should I listen to you, you never listened of what I said a year ago, after we finished the fight with Saturos. It was just as important as what you are going to say Alex. I don't think you understand the way you hurt me.  
  
Mia gazed at Alex with hatred.  
  
"Mia now is not a good time to talk, about how I betrayed you and the clan, and I also see how you are upset about this but believe what I have to say I did what because of what I owed you father, he trusted me to protect you, the light house, and to protect the mercury power. He even gave me the ever so powerful ring of mercury to protect all of the mercury adepts. Mia I know you father meant a lot to you and that he was the only parent that you ever had and that you never knew your mother because of that tragic accident she had when you were only one. Your great grand father came from Lemuria and brought the sacred ring over, that ring was past down to your grand father and then to your father."  
  
Mia looked at Alex for several long moments with out even moving a mussel. Then a slight shiver came out of her before she fell to her knees. Alex walked slowly and carefully over to her and gave her is jacket to keep her warm "I am so sorry Mia" Alex whispered under his breath before helping to Mia to her feet.  
  
"Alex... how did...did..." stuttered a crying Mia as she hugged Alex.  
  
"How did I what my angel"  
  
"How did you know how close I was to my father before he passed away? My grand parents told me that they buried the ring with my father" Mia said trying not to stutter.  
  
"Mia I cannot tell you just yet but we should get down from here it is getting late and chilly"  
  
Mia could just nod her head before she lost all her power and fainted in Alex's arms.  
  
Once they were down back in Imil Alex was making some tea for Mia when she got up from her slumber. 'Poor thing, that was too much for her' Alex thought as he sipped his own tea. 


End file.
